New year resolutions
by LyronHalliwell9
Summary: 2014 has come. what happens when Becker sets a resolution that envolves jess... Just cute and fluffy. one-shot. please Read & Review. Jecker.


_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own nothing, but my storyline and Rose.**_

_**Just a little one-shot about primeval in the new year. Happy new year everyone.**_

* * *

_**1/01/14.**_

_**Jess's POV-**_

**I watch the fireworks go off. My immediate family was around me. For this new year, they all came to visit me, here, in London to watch the fireworks.  
"Amazin', aren't they?" My sister, Rose, murmurs to me while filming them on her phone. I nod in agreement. Seeing them on T.V and in person is a whole different thing.  
"You got any resolutions, girls?" My mom asks us. Rose smirks.  
"The same as usual. study." She says. My brother laughs.  
"Never works, Rosy." He says. My dad looks at me.  
"What about you, Jessy?" He asks fondly. I shrug. To be honsest, I haven't actually thought about it. I think about how tommorow I'll be heading to work in the morning. James lester seriously doesn't give us a break. He barely let us off for christmas day and New years. He said, and I quote**_** "The dinosaurs won't be celebrating, why should you?".**_** Sometimes, I wonder if I would've been better off working as something more... normal. But then I wouldn't of met Becker.**

_**ahh. Becker...**_

* * *

_**Becker's POV.**_

**I was visiting my family for the new year. And after seeing them just a week earlier for Christmas, they were beginning to annoy me. I mean, the whole famiy was here. And i mean the ****_whole lot of them._**** Not just my parents and siblings, all of them. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins. I think even second cousins. Thanks to Jess persisting to lester that we have the day off today, I'm stuck with my family. Not that I'm made at her. I can never remain made at Jess for long. she's just to adorable.**

**I rub my temples. It's 1am of 2014, and I'm getting a headache. great. I'm starting the new year with a headache. one of many, i'm guessing though. My sister is arguing with my cousin. My sister's watching John Bishop, but my cousin wants to watch BBC one. My mother is telling them, angrily, that one of them can watch one thing on the T.V in the other room. She's clearly had a drink to many.**

**"So, New year resolutions, big bro?" My youngest sister asks me. My cousins are next to her, chatting away like no-one's business. I think about the question. I'm tempted to say 'try not to get eaten by dinosaurs.' That would shut everyone up. But, I don't. I just shrug.  
"Go away," I tell her and starts to talk to my aunt again, telling her that my job is not 'useless', and reminding her that she is in a military family and in fact her brother (my father) was a great military captain. Damn, Jess for persuading Lester. Now, when I wake up later in the day, I'll still be here. And as I have no work, I have to stay.**

**Jess. I feel my lip twitch as I think of her. Damn her! I wonder what she's doing...**

**Resolution 1) ****_ask out Jess on a date. (cause we all know you like her..)_**

* * *

**_Jess's POV-_**

**The second day of 2014. I must be one of the only person who's work requires them back now, except for people in supermarkets and fast food places. Not to mention I have a killer mirgraine. yesterday, I stayed up to five, then I slept till 1 in the afternoon, where my 3 year old niece woke me up, though i was clearly not ready to be woken. Then everyone made a load of noise all day and then finally at 10 at night i'm cleaning the mess my delightful family made. Then, as soon as I get my peace, abby and Connor comes home, and makes some more noise. In the bedroom. Ehh!  
And now it's 7 in the morning and I'm at work!**

**"Give these reports to Becker, please, Jess." Lester orders me. Who does he think I am? A secertary. I sigh and get up to find Becker. I hope he can cheer me up.. he always does.**

* * *

_**BECKER'S POV-**_

**Work. This is where i should've been yesterday. But i wasn't. I wish i was. I rub my neck, trying to soothe the pain. As soon as everyone got up yesterday, it was noisy. I guess that's what you get when you fill a house full of my family. My mom and my sisters began questioning me about my work and about girls. Then my sister joked that i was probaly gay, just as my cousin walked in who, obviously, thought he heard my sister saying that I was gay. That was un-pleasant. and to top of the day, my little cousin jumped on me, and hurt my neck. For a six year old, she was heavy. The only good thing that happened was Jess phoning me to wish me a happy new year. Actually, her doing that probaly convinced my family that I wasn't gay. Apparently my face 'lit up'. Probaly true, since I did set a resolution to ask her out.**

**"Becker?" A voice comes from the door. I see Jess. Think of the devil, and she shall appear.. or angel in this case. She's holding some papers in her hands. Of course. My first papers of 2014. Great. I wonder when my first dinosaur of the year will happen.  
"lester told me to give you these papers," She tells me, smiling brightly. I feel myself smile back.  
"Thanks," I say, taking them. It's quiet for a second.  
_now. your resolution.  
_I hate the little voice at the back of your head...  
"Hey, Jess," I say, as she turns to leave. She looks back at me/  
"Yeah?" She says, still smiling. How does she do it? Look so cheerful?  
"I was wondering.. well,... um, if you'd like... to go on a date with me." I say awakardly. She stares at me, for a second. Then slowly grins. I feel my heart pound.  
"Sure!" She says, happily. I realise we are really close. I lean down and kiss her. To my obvious delight, she kisses back.  
"FYI, this is really hurting my neck," I say, talking about her height compared to mine. I hear a slight laugh, then a murmured;  
"Live with it,".**

* * *

_**okay, there it is. Their new year. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts on it.  
happy new year.! :D xxx**_

_**Lyron Xoxox**_


End file.
